1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adhesive thermometers, more specifically, to one capable of being stuck to the sensed position by the adhesive pad of the attachment unit, sensing the temperature by the sense unit, and exhibiting the sensed temperature at the display unit in terms of different message types: numeral, color, sound or odor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As regards the drawbacks of the traditional mercury thermometers, electronic thermometers have gained their popularity because of the following well-known advantages: highly assured safety, short measuring time and handy viewing readout. Conventional electronic thermometers appear in various outlooks, for instance, FIG. 1 shows a popularly seen electronic thermometer 6, where its front is provided with a sense unit 61, which is placed in some portions of the human body (mouth, armpit or anus) of the measured individual, to sense the temperature, and the sensed temperature is read out from the display unit 62 located outside the human body. FIG. 2 shows an electronic thermometer 7 also named ear thermometer, where its cone-shaped sense unit 71 is inserted into the ear of the measured individual for the sense of the temperature, and the readout is shown in its display unit 72. Aside from the aforementioned two electronic thermometers, there are quite many different types, for instance, for some organizations or places (kindergartens, schools or department stores) that are prone to contagious diseases, a forehead thermometer is being used to aim at the forehead of someone entering to scan and induce the body temperature within a short distance, which enables a selection of potential fevered persons of temperature over 37.5° C., for further affirmation or elimination, the said infrared forehead thermometer is categorized as an electronic thermometer.
The prior art electronic thermometers nowadays (for instance the aforesaid three types) have a common flaw, which is unable to attach to the surface of a measured individual or article for showing the temperature at any time, only for single measurement of the temperature, where every use calls for a repeat of a like procedure (repeat for reset, repeat for the approach of the measured target, and repeat for the hold of the thermometer). A demand of a using mode for showing temperature at any moment, which could only be achievable by the sophisticated monitoring system of some medical organizations, where all the aforesaid prior art electronic thermometers are not available for the requirement; therefore, a thermometer of a novel structural combination is absolutely needed to be invented to meet such usage. It is worth further noting that the using mode of the thermometer that can stick to the measured individual for showing the body temperature at any time is most demanded by the parents of young and small children. Since young and small children will occasionally be sick, which definitely requires some time (a couple of days) to rest for earlier recovery; at the moment, their parents, attended to them day and night, have to measure their temperature repeatedly, to know if they are getting better. Such efforts for the parents that have already looked after their sick children for long are really awful fatigues for them. The inventor realized the suffering of the parents deeply, which hence motivated him in initiating the idea of the invention, for offering a thermometer that features sticking to the measured individual, for showing the body temperature directly; moreover, it can further show the temperature in sound through a sound generator, for providing the caretaker a better control over the measured temperature for action. In the same measure, this thermometer can also be applied to the measured location of an article or a place once the temperature is demanded for observation at any time.